Chapater 2: A Day in The Ares Cabin right one
by greekfreak365
Summary: Its a tortures day for us! Get ready for Gennieves bad temper, Isaac smart ass mouth, and New to the group GALE! I hope you enjoy this!


I looked outside into the pouting rain "Think she's inside or out?" I asked as Jason joined us.

"Hi." He said looking at us as I looked up at him, we where all sitting on my bunk which was not that big

"Sorry Jay no more room." I laughed putting my legs up on it "Looks like Mr. Tardy has to stand or sit on the floor." As Marissa laughed at him, "Where were you any way?" I asked

"Bleh you." He chuckled "I was out taking my classes and aren't you suppose to be teaching in about 10 minutes?" he asked kicking my legs so I pulled the up to me and he sat down making Marissa choke

"GAHHHH!" she yelled pushing him off the bunk and onto his butt "Let me move before I get choked again"

He got up and kicked her in the stomach "Then don't let your fugly body get in the way." As my and Isaac chuckled and Marissa glared at us

"Fuck you dick head. It's your fat ass that almost crushed me!" she yelled at him getting up as I put my legs up again

"HEY!" I yelled that the two "Are you guys gonna fight because if you are I want to get my camera so I don't forget a moment of this." As I high-fived Isaac

"CAT FIGHT!" he yelled as we laughed together

"YOU GUYS ARE SO ANNOYING! REMIND ME WHY I HANG AROUND YOU?" Jason asked yelling at us

"Because you love us and we allow you to get us food?" Marissa asked punching him then sat down between me and Isaac.

He put his hand to nose as blood came out "MY GODS! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT YOU FUCKING BITCH!"

I looked at Jason "Wow you just, just wow Jason. Being an Ares you can take a blood punch form a girl like Marissa." I laughed as Marissa had a rude/happy smile on her face.

"Whaa?" she asked laughing "It wasn't even that hard." She giggled

"Did you forget that I just got over my nose being broken?" Jason yelled with some what pain in his voice "You know what? Fuck you Marissa!"

Marissa smirked "When and Where?" she asked, then we had to pull them to apart under they where calm.

Isaac got up "I'm going to go what we where planning to, Jenna would you like to come and leave these to losers here?" he asked putting his hand out as I allowed him to help lift me off my bunk

"Yes, I will love dying some Poseidon kids hair bright pink." I chuckled going under my bed getting an old case of dye out as I grabbed out of hot pink dye form the top of it "Good thing I just bough a new thing of this stuff, we'll make a brown-y go pinky" I chuckled as he just shuck his head

"When will you understand that you're not good at telling joke?" he commented back at me as we began to walk toward the front door and I took one last breath of my smoke as I throw it in a trash can.

"Genevieve." A new voice came as a 13 year old boy walked up to me with a bag in his hand. It was worn dog and clawed up it smelled like smoke p was covered in ran up to me.

I stopped in my tracks and leaned over to Isaac whispering "His hotttt."

And then he hit my arm I looked shocked at him "You got a boyfriend remember?" he said glaring at me

"Well anyway," I sighed looking at the two boys "I go by Jenna here boy." I put the dye in my back pocket shaking his hand "And who are you and why do you know me?" I asked

"I'm Gale." he said with a crocked smile on his face "As I believe I'm a son of Ares, God of War. That guy told me over there to talked to you about like the cabin and everything." As I followed his glaze to the boy. Travor.

I flicked my hand as he got a wedgy "Ouw!" I heard him say picking it out as Marissa and Jason chuckled form the back of cabin

"Well any way!" I said looking at Isaac chuckling to myself "Let's go." I said being to walk towards the door

"Umm Jenny?" Isaac grabbed my arm and pointed at Gale

"I was talking about him too, for a little Ares fun? Do I have to ask you guys personally GET YOUR ASSES OUT THE DOOR NOW!" I said to both of them with a crocked smile on my face as Gale began towards the door "Look he already knows who's the Alpha!" I chuckled taking out my phone as it began to vibrate and I looked at it.

Being a Goddess and all made it safe and all to have a cell phone, maybe not for normal but a really powerful demigod or a new god or goddess could handle them.

Isaac looked at me with a smile walking to the front of the cabin with me as I unlooked the text and my heart downed a little as Isaac looked at my phone and gasped

"Did he really just do that?" he asked as I looked at him and elbowed him in the stomach

"DON'T EVER LOOK AT MY TEXT AGAIN!" I screamed at him and then looked down "Yes, yes he did." I pouted staring at the text again

From: Perseus

'Maybe we just aint right? Bye /3'

Received:

Wed September 22, 2:36 PM

"Whatever now we can put him back on the list" I shrugged wanting to crush my phone "Maybe I'll just go for his cousin now?" I chuckled then looked at Gale "Or maybe new Gale here?"

Isaac looked shocked at him "His our brother you know?" she questioned

"Well no I'm a Goddess don't have human blood and also remember my mother is Aphrodite so it's not even my brother! I'm like a step or like half that's not even related to you!"

"Well, okay?" he sighed and I smiled

"I Woooooooon" I chuckled walking out the door and throwing my cigarette on the ground as Gale looked shocked at me "What?"

"Your 13, you shouldn't smoke."

"Silly boy, I'm 264 years old" I said tapping his face lightly with my hand winking at him "Never underestimate the powers of a Goddess!"


End file.
